Rise in the name of the necromancer!
by Wandering Sage
Summary: at age four, naruto dies but not for long.
1. there and back again

Fable Fox

Disclaimer: I, the Author, don't own the rights for Diablo 2, Guild Wars, soul reaver nor Naruto. Time will be written with B.K and A.K. before and after Kyuubi. Start the fic.

**October 10, 4 A.K**

A young boy was looking for a place to hide for the night. The mobs were usually more viscious on this date. The blonde had an inkling as to why they attacked, but didn't wish to bother Old man Hokage. He felt his face out of reflex hidden under the red scarf Ayame had given him after an… incident with some of the villagers. Beneath the scarf were scars from years past. The first two he had received he thought were kinda cool, three whiskers on each cheek.

Anyway, he snuck into the White eyed compound at night to avoid the majority of the coming mob. After he had gotten inside the outer courtyard, he saw a dark dressed man carrying a bundle. He would've shaken it off but the bundle let out a muffled scream.

Naruto leapt at the man and bit his leg. The man pulled out a kunai and stabbed Naruto in the back. Somehow, in the struggle, the bundle had come undone and Naruto saw the visage of a bound angel looking at him in worry.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw he was in a sewer like building. He continued down one of the hallways, noticing several offshoots each with a picture above them. Most of them sad pictures but still beautiful in their own right. When he reached the end of the central hallway, he saw a giant cage door which he thought was the end of the room. A fact disproved when he saw a large vulpine looking face look at him with dark red eyes.

"Hello, Kitsune-san." said Naruto with a bow.

The fox bowed and replied. "Hello little one. My name is Raziel. You're here early, by about eight years. Why?"

"something's come up, Raz." a tall, well built man walked out of the shadows. He had long pale white hair, green eyes and a slight smirk. He wore clothes similar to what Naruto had seen on the animal mask people, except for the two skull shoulder guards.

"What has come up?" asked Raziel worried.

"Um… excuse me. But who are you mr?" asked Naruto.

The newcommer chuckled and said, "Simon Morin, the right hand of death. Necromancer extrodanare. And also Raziel's probation officer. And the situation that has come up is, sadly, that kunai was coated in a rare poison which ensues death at an accelerated pace."

Naruto's head fell slightly until he remembered something. "wait! What about Angel-chan?"

Simon raised an eyebrow. "don't worry kid. The world outside has slowed to one-one thousandth. Meaning, we practically have all the time in the world to discus your options."

"what options? Isn't dead, you know dead?" asked naruto tilting his head.

"not as much as you might think. You have three choices. One: you go to the other side. However, your angel will be taken to kumo and used as livestock and other less than desirable consequences will take place. Two: you and furry here will more or less become one with all of the things that it comes with. There will be no more you or him. Three: you let me do some of the voodoo that I do, and send you back with Raz as a guardian of sorts and become the first necromancer in who knows how long. You will also become a sort of soul purifier for the dead." said Simon, spinning a book on his index finger while doing so.

"Can you go into more detail on the third one please?" asked Naruto. He didn't really like the idea of passing on, and valued individualism.

"very well. First off: Necromancy. Necromancy is the magic art of death. Now despite popular mythos, we usually don't bring the dead back to life. We can we just tend not to. What usually happens is we conjure a copy of a bone warrior or zombie or what have you. We excel at doing such, golem creation, poisons, curses and blood and bone magic. Most of the brotherhood have looked frail, which you'd think would mean we suck at hand to hand fighting. This is a myth. With our magic, we can harden our bones to be as strong and sharp as diamonds. We also possess something called the soul eye. It allows us the ability to see souls, either currant or long since dead. Thing to keep in mind is, even the blackest of souls can not lie. it's a lot like seeing double but you get used to it. Word of caution, if you see no soul of a person, best kill first and ask questions later. I'll give you a book in case you have any questions about it later.

Second: unfortunately, the method I use doesn't allow you to go back alive, per se. you'll become a being known as a Lich child. You'll still feel emotions and all, will be impervious to most forms of death, you can still feel pain however. You're body will continue to grow till about twenty five and then stop growing and ageing due to your ascension to Lich king. Certain parts of you will however be affected by rigor mortis, so I suggest robes or baggy pants. You'll also be given a high iq. Again, will be explained in the book.

Lastly: the soul purification thing. You don't have to eat souls. However if you do, you gain a bit of their power and purify them so that they continue through the cycle of being. You know, they get another chance at the wheel before they are judged. Raziel will be able to explain better."

"question. Will I have to sleep in a coffin?" asked naruto.

"no, but they are comfy I've found. A little claustrophobia inducing but otherwise okay. Oh before I forget, stay away from silver. It's one of the substances that actually can kill you." answered Simon.

"very well. I chose…"

Outside

The man scoffed and threw the corpse of the boy away from him and started to run. Or would have if what he saw didn't shake him. In front of him was a shirtless wraith with blue runic marks covering his chest, ruined looking wings, and a glowing blade looking thing connected to its right claw. The only piece of clothing that was visible was a long red scarf covering his mouth.

"ah… the land of the living how I missed it. Now, I suggest if you wish to remain living that you place the girl, gently mind, on the ground and run back to whichever hole you crawled from. I have several memories to go through and questions to ask."

The cloud ninja raised his knife and seemed to grin. "I was hand chosen by the third Raikage for this mission. I fear no illusion!" he would have charged if the wraith hadn't rammed his blade through the nins head. Surprisingly, there was no blood or gore. To a passerby it would seem like the wraith was infact an illusion. Sadly for the nin, he was very real. The wraith lifted his blade and arm higher until the blade, and the nin's soul were outside his head. Raziel lowered the scarf, showing a jawless maw, and started inhailing the man's soul. He caught the bundle with the young girl and put her gently on the ground.

Seeing her frietened stare he chuckled. "don't worry, I'll not harm ye. Hey! Maelstrom. Get up already. Your worrying the lass."

Naruto's body shuddered and one of his arms moved to remove the kunai in his back. He pushed himself up and gave a grin. His hair had become bleached, his skin pale, and his clothes had darkened. (thankfully, Raziel had cast a minor illusion around his privates.) he walked up to the girl and began untying her. "You okay, Fey-chan?"

"what ever happened to Angel-chan?" asked Raziel.

"well, I thought about it. Angels are pretty but so cold. The fey are beautiful and full of emotion."

It was then that Hiashi and Sarutobi arrived. Raziel picked the cloud nin's lifeless shell and threw it at Hiashi's feet. "You might want to tighten security around here, Hyuga-san." he turned towards the hokage. "If we may go someplace more private?" at his nod he picked up Naruto and his Fey and put them on his shoulders. He snapped his fingers and a red kilt formed on him.

Inside the Hokage's office, after some privacy seals were put up, Raziel started explaining to the girl named Hinata, Hiashi and Sarutobi. Naruto was currently reading a black book. "where should I begin? And please don't say the beginning, we'll be here all month."

Sarutobi took out his pipe and sighed. "Who are you and what is your connection to Naruto? What happened to him?"

Raziel chuckled causing the hairs on the back of Hiashi's and Sarutobi's necks stand up. "only four short years and I'm already forgotten. I don't know if I should be insulted or flattered. Raziel Kainson. You might know me better by my titles. The Soul Reaver, or if you prefer my contemporary title, The Kyuubi no Kitsune." at this announcement, Hiashi shifted into the gentle fist style waiting for an attack. Sarutobi calmly filled his pipe and sighed. Hinata was reading over Naruto's shoulder.

"and the last question?" asked Sarutobi calmly.

"Oh that's simple. He's dead." said Raziel. At this everyone else, minus Naruto looked at him in shock.

"You're going to have to explain further than that, Ni-Tousan." (second father if I'm not mistaken.) said Naruto… barely lifting his eyes from the book.

After explaining what had happened in the mindscape; Hinata hugged Naruto with tears in her eyes, Hiashi grew a little pailler, and Sarutobi put his pipe down and openly wept.

"Neh, Ojisan. Not a whole lot has changed. I'm still me, just a more resilient me. You haven't failed me, Ichi-tousan or Ichi-kasan." said Naruto. (first father and mother)

Everyone heard clapping from the window. They turned and saw a red haired man with a wide brimmed hat reclining in the window sill. He had prayer beads around his wrist and a falcon on his shoulder. "wonderfully said, Young Lich boy."

Raziel and Sarutobi pointed and shouted, "YOU!"

Hiashi sighed and said, "hello Ryu-sensei."

"Oy, mooneyes… you look older." said the man named Ryu.

Naruto tilted his eyes at the man. His soul was openly weeping and his chest had a cavity about where the heart would be. (no ryu is not a hollow. If I ever write up his entire back story, you'd understand.)

Sarutobi sighed and asked, "what is it Ryu-san?"

"hmm, not much. I have a feeling that some of the next generation will require my brand of extra curricular lessons. Also, I here Tsubaki's kid turns five today. So as a birthday present I want to adopt the little guy." said Ryu with a smile.

Ryu looked at Naruto and grinned. "You'd be 'Natos kid then. You mind if me and little Lee live with you guys? Pweas?"

Naruti grinned. There was something about this insane guy he liked. "Yeah sure."

**And break. Hi. First thing of note: it's been a long time since I played Soul Reaver. Second: with this one I may situational bash Sakura and maybe kiba. Here is the plan with the abilities of the next gen.**

**Naruto: Necromancer/Soul Reaver**

**Hinata: Assassin**

**Shino: male modeled after Kerrigan. **

**Choji: Barbarian**

**Shikamaru: Mesmer (I can so see him playing with someones head)**

**Ino: Mage**

**Lee: Assassin meets Zaraki Kenpachi**

**Both Lee and Hinata's will be modeled after the assassin from Diablo two. Pairing plan is: Naruhina, Shika/tem, cho/ino Lee/ten/harem? And Sasu/femhaku. Yes Haku lives, Zabuza no idea yet.**


	2. Teacher's notes

Dead fox chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If you sue me, I will pay Gai to go and train you. This is mostly a flashback chapter that explains what the training has been like for Naruto and some of the rookies, plus Lee. Trying something new for me, quality may not be great but the details will be there.

**10 September 15 AK**

The years passed quickly and true to My prediction, the next generation turned out… different. Let us start off with what our favorite blonde Lich kid has been up to, shall we?

Naruto's training

At the start of his training, Lich read his book cover to cover at least twice before he and Raziel started any training. According to the book, his pain threshold was lower than most people's, not meaning that a paper cut could incapacitate him, but the difference was there. Also, he found that mana and chakra were interchangeable for the most part, main difference was that chakra could be used for spells, but mana overflowed jutsu causing them to have unexpected results. The book listed, in great detail that him being not fully dead, that his chakra had been completely exchanged with mana.

The first spell and theory he learned had been **Raise Bone**. The name was kind of misleading considering, he mostly took what he knew of the skeletal system, which was extensive, and copied it. Granted, they always came out of the ground but still. He had discovered two main variants; Bone Soldiers, which came with their own weapon usually sickles and shields, and Bone Magi which came in at least five variants one for each main element. He also learned that if he increased the amount of Mana he could summon more, and if he twisted it just so, the ones he 'summoned' were more durable and could hit for more.

He also learned how to make clay golems. At first he had a hard time making one but he soon got it down right, unfortunately he couldn't figure out how to make more than one which was aggravating him to no end.

He had learned two curses from the book, which honestly were the best ones he saw. **Amplify damage** which caused the skin of his foes to age and become brittle little better than rice paper. And his personal favorite, **Iron Maiden**, which caused his opponent to harm himself whenever they attacked. It was this curse that stemmed the tide of mobs. He also learned **Bone wall **and **Bone Spear. **the former formed a small barricade in front of him with bone, another nice mob deterrent. The later shot a spear of bone, or talon in a straight line. Whenever he practiced on his bone soldiers or clay golem, it would pierce and go on through. With mana manipulation, the former was more durable and the later was longer and went further. He also learned how to poison any weapon he held by manipulating his manna just so.

Speaking of which, Raziel also taught him how to use the spear and the dagger well and how to create his own Soul Reaver, as a backup. He also taught him how to be a soul reaver as well, including limited shadow wings, small telekinetic bolts and how to use the soul energy he ate to heal himself or use it to add oomph to his spells or minions. He also taught extensively on facts he would need in the future; anatomy, history, and nature conservation among others.

He was offered the fox summoning contract but declined saying, "Foxes are a natural creature tied into nature. They accept you because you married into the clan and take the form of a fox. Me? I'm an abomination to nature, so chances are they'd reject me as a summoner, they might help me on their own, but won't have me as their commander. Give it to Fey-Chan."

Shino

Lich's little revival had village wide effects. In the Aburame household, the family heir went to sleep human, and when they woke his parents had seen spine wings out of his back with scythe like blade as the 'feathers' and tiny little mantis scythes for hands. (he was three what?) they informed the hokage who sent Me, who upon arriving swore to learn Kage bunshin before examining little Mantis. I explained as such.

"he's spontaneously evolved. Without outside interference, this is what all Aburrame will look like in a thousand years or so. Also, he should be able to mutate his own hive which if my thinking is right, will total in the several thousand by the time he reaches ten years of age. He could be considered a prophet of the Aburame if you think about it. I'd advise against that. He should have a hearty appetite but otherwise is quite healthy."

And My predictions were indeed correct, surprisingly. Young Mantis had grown into a healthy young man. He was able to bring his 'wings' into his body though he preferred not to as it was painful. He was also able to change his hands into his scythes or drills and back again without pain. He was able to summon man and dog sized insects from his body with a thought and a miniscule amount of chakra.

Zerglings: large dog sized insects with scythe hands. Usually came in pairs and were useful for assaults and covering ground.

NinLings: the fusion of four Zerglings, takes on a humanoid shape, except they had small horns on their heads and the ability to make their scythes into human hands with sharp nails. Experts at silently killing and espionage, has loaned several to the hokage, who they serve "because Shino-Sama asked it of them." First one took the form of an attractive female called Alice who being the first gained her own personality.

Hydralisk: a little bigger than their Zergling brethren, due to glands in their mouths, they could 'spit' either poision or a glue like substance up to one hundred feet accurately.

Lurkers: like their name indicates, they wait underground until they feel something above them. If its hostile, the spike it with sharp spines.

Flight drones: the closest to the rest of the Aburame family insects. Useful for defensive maneuvers and scouting as well as chakra drainage.

Mantis had also developed two layers of exoskeleton. Though how tough he has never really wanted to find out. he however was the most outgoing Aburame in ages. He made a few friends. However most of them were not female. He had female admirers however, considering he usually went without a shirt and no matter how much he ate he was never anything except lean. And his sunglasses didn't hurt. Thankfully he had Alice to keep the less choosey fan girls away… and he honestly liked how she looked.

When he was old enough he went to the academy. There he quickly befriended Naruto (Lichy), Hinata (Le Fey), Kiba and his dog akamaru (scruffy and hairy), choji (Muscles), Shikamaru (Psyche) and Sasuke (Pyro).

Kiba

In the Inuzuka household something similar happened. Young Hana put her little brother to sleep and the next morning, Tsume found a furry boy in Scruffy's crib. I, since I was nearby, stopped in and inspected him free of charge. After forty minutes or so I explained my findings.

"your son is a druid, more specifically a Wolf brother. The term you may be familiar with is werewolf. When he is older he should be able to change between three forms. He will be hungry for meat. I advise against any silver pointy objects."

Scruffy's nails got sharper and sharper as he got older to the point where only silver clippers would work. He got along well with the family familiars, incredible so. He never wore shoes never had a reason to. As he grew, his eyes turned yellow and his palms and feet leathery. He gained the ability to summon spirit wolves of two different sizes. Regular were better for covering ground, tracking and hit and run tactics. The bigger Dire wolves were good for take downs. However he could only summon three Dire.

Full wolf: looks like a grey timber wolf. Advantage: speed, tracking, pack mentality. Cons: physically weakest form, bestial mentality may take over, color blind, lack of communication, fleas.

Half and half: looks like a wolf man. Advantage: stronger, communication, though limited. Con; slower, fleas, less agile.

Sadly, Scruffy had hit puberty early and was a bit of a pervert. Despite this however he made friends with the others, though had a bit of a rivalry with Mantis and Psyche.

Choji

Thankfully in the Aikiminchi home, no animal transformations took place. However, when young Muscles went to bed that night he was pleasantly plump for his age. When his parents woke up however, all his fat was replaced with muscle and he was able to pick his father up for about five seconds. A minute or so I knocked on the door with a basket of muffins I got from the nara's. I looked at Muscles, who was currently teething, on a metal pipe, as his parents explained.

"kid's strong. I really don't have any supernatural advise. These things tend to happen. Just be glad he's strong now and not at two. Terrible two's suck with strong kids."

Muscles grew, even though no matter how much he ate he still retained his muscular build. He did however, learn how to use weapons well. Swords, quarter staves, shields, if it was melee it sang in his hands. His aim with ranged weapons… not so much. Lets just say we keep kunai from him. He even had a friendly rivalry with a girl older than him.

However, sometimes he lost his temper. Whenever this happened, he went to the nearest quarry and pummeled rocks for an hour or so, to which the workers cheered and offered payment. Most of the time these bouts were caused by him not being able to ask Ino out. Not to say that he was a brute far from it. He tended to wear plate mail similar to his father's.

He quickly befriended Lich when the young necromancer told him that he could make a golem for stress relief. Also for paying for both of their ramen one time. Psyche was also alright.

Shikamaru

Thankfully, no physical changes of any kind happened at the Nara household, however, young Psyche's face was covered by a porcelain mask with the four suites making a smile and his eyes were glowing. I was on My morning walk so Yoshino, the mother, dragged me into the house. I examined little Psyche for a while before smirking.

"a Mesmer. A tactic mage. Annoying to fight and wonderful as a friend. Give a Mesmer enough time to prepare something and they will amaze you. With your clans shadow grab, the tactics increase."

Where Muscles and Scruffy were brawn, Psyche was brain. He was always seen with a cane and had the mask somewhere on his person. He was able to make ropes appear out of thin air, give his cane a blade if he ever needed it and create invisible shields. He had also experimented on the family's shadow jutsu with mixed results.

He was also good at illusions of every and any type. He once trapped one of the class bullies in an illusion hell where he was forced to wear dresses and go to tea parties. He was six. Weird thing was that he could sometimes make his illusions real. He hadn't quite figured out how but he was convinced he was close to the answer.

In his words, "Mind games are fun."

He tended to dress like a street magician and liked presenting things as such. He also won near every game of Shogi he played. The only person who could beat him was Lich.

Unfortunately, for everything else he was quite lazy.

Ino

Thankfully, no physical transformations had happened to Little Magi. (pronounced Maggie in this instance) Instead, little balls of fire and lightning raced each other above her head. Inoichi had fainted when he saw this, thankfully, his brother Shin opened the door to see Me still eating a muffin. After waking Inoichi, I examined Magi.

"sorceress, wizard, witch, etc. your daughter is a manipulator of mana, seemingly of Fire and lightning based. Breathing a fireball at someone is impressive, but throwing one from out of nowhere is better ne? anyway, she won't be physically strong."

It wasn't as simple as I had made it out to be (is it ever?) but she did learn well.

Inferno: a fire spell that sent out a circle or 'nova' of flame. Current diameter: five feet.

Inferball: throws a fire ball up to twenty feet.

Hot Ino aka Flame Atranoch: creates a provocatively dressed copy of Magi. Has access to all fire spells. Side note: nigh instant knockout for Muscles.

Boom aka Exploda: non elemental: with a point of one hand and a snap of the other hands fingers, an small explosion occurs. Highest destructive level: single explode note at half power.

Lightning streams: Lightning spell, shoots a continuous arc of lightning from the finger, more fingers equals more arcs. Max Number of fingers so far: 3

De-fib-ulation: Lightning spell: a shocking touch. Currently little better than static electricity.

Brainy Ino aka Shock Atranoch: creates a conservative dressed copy of Magi. Has access to Lightning spells.

Taka Mikazushi: summons a bolt of lightning, very taxing.

(side note: Magi named the spells herself and I am doing my best to go by her wishes.) Not to say she didn't learn her families psionic abilities. But she hasn't show those off to the others. So keep it a secret.

Let us take a break from the training, dear friends and look at one of the things that helped change Konaha history. Surprisingly, it was a council meeting.

Meeting

The civilian side were arguing amongst themselves and at the Shinobi half. Mostly against the shinobi half.

"the demon brat should be killed!"

"The Aburame are responsible for my stores inflated prices!"

"My cabbages!" (iunno)

After fifteen minutes or so the senseless arguing had stopped and a pink haired man stepped forward. "The Kyuubi brats should be given to Lord Danzo as a weapon or destroyed and made an example of. To show that even though there are more like them, that we can kill them as needed."

I, who had been staring at the ceiling all meeting looked at the pink man and sighed. "you people are idiots. Besides, none of your children had changed right? So why do you care how the kids lives?" I saw the pink man flinch and rolled my eyes. "What say you, Speaker?" I looked to one man in particular.

Ichiraku Teichu was known by many titles. To Ayame he was Father. To Ten-Ten Kisiragi, Uncle. To the civilians; Ramen owner, demon lover, business man. To the shinobi gathered in the room; One-strike, Secret Keeper. To the police force he was known as the Grey fox. To the thieves and beggars of Konoha, he was called boss, big bro. however the one he was feared for was Speaker of the night mother.

Even though he wasn't a ninja, he was more skilled than the sanin. He simply preferred the quiet life when the mother didn't have a particular job. He led a group that went after Kage level threats to the villages, sanctioned by the kage or the daimyo.

So when I asked him, all he had to do was turn to the civilians and give a sarcastic grin. After five minutes they quieted down. "damn I hate being old."

"Hokage-san, if I may make some suggestions?" I asked and received a nod.

End meeting.

the civilian council had lost some of its power, and I had the green light for my extra credit classes. Yay!

Hinata and Lee

Thankfully, little Fey lived next door so it wasn't that big a deal to train her and Little Forest. I soon discovered that Little Forest had gained Tsubaki's bloodline of Tetsu Chi, or Iron blood. It allows his palms to open and a blade comes out or a blade or armor to form over any of his limbs. Have yet to find a cause.

Forest and Fey have had a mix and match of teachers. Me, Maighto Gai (the closest thing Tsubaki had to a brother), Ichiraku Teichu and Mitarashi Anko all told. We had them train as, I'm almost sorry to say, Assassins.

I taught them the mystic and weapon abilities of the assassin. Fey excelled at the shadow arts, learning them like a fish learns to swim. She also chose the scythe for situations where stealth was less important than survival. Forest sadly didn't do so well with the mystic, but considering his battle lust that doesn't surprise me as much. His weapon of chose is the short sword.

Emerald taught them the Martial aspects if the craft. He taught Fey an almost sadistic version of her clan's style appropriately named: Jaken Genkotsu or Cruel Fist. It is flexible, beautiful, and deadly. It uses her chakra as a wave or pulse to either cause pain, paralyses or death at her whim, and it only needs one limb to use. Which is useful for her weapon.

He taught Forest what he could remember from Tsubaki's fighting and also Hitoshirenu Hirate or Hidden hand. A style that focused on arm speed and leg strength, which also helped with Forest's blood.

I don't know what Noodles taught them, but he made them an offer to join the brotherhood if Shinobi life became too dull.

Snake taught them trap making and being flexible in mind and body. Fey exceeded at both and through a method I don't want to know got over her shyness around Lich. Forest however isn't the greatest at traps but was good in the flexibility.

Forest has taken to wearing all green in various shades for camouflage, but has given himself a bowl cut for God knows why.

Fey has chosen, with Anko's help no doubt, an ensemble that both shows off her figure without being to risqué.

Before I end this entry, I should recount the first day of Hell's daycare. The name is a tad tacky but it was Psyche's idea.

It was in the afternoon after the academy let out for the day and they were all in front of me quietly talking. I grinned and began my speech. "Kids, you were all blessed or if you prefer cursed with different abilities than your average shinobi. It is my job to help you learn how to master them as well as be physically fit. The training will be tough, but you will most likely thank me for it when it is over. Any questions?"

Psyche raised his hand. "This is going to be like hell's daycare isn't it?" how he was able to do it in a monotone I don't know.

_A tome that describes how the legendary eleven trained and developed_

_Your Servant,_

_Uther 'Ryu' Peabody._

**Wandering Sage:** hey. Yes eleven. The other three aren't part of the group yet because this chapter takes place one day before the graduation exam, which I will do. Feel free to ppoint out any hints and what they may mean in reviews. In truth, I kind of borrowed Lee's blood line from Soul Eater.

Yes, the entirety of this chapter was written from Ryu's viewpoint which is why most of the technique names are in English. I kind of made him Konaha's resident shaman, so anything supernatural sounding, he investigates, most of the time its nothing. And yes he gave just about everyone nicknames.

As for old man Ichiraku's back-story, I wanted to make him and Iruka badass honestly. Most of the back-story was borrowed from elder scrolls oblivion. I own neither.

I might make more chapters in this format in this and other stories tell me what you think.


	3. Academy testing

**Wandering Sage: This story now has a beta! Warm welcomes to (trumpets)**

**KitsuneNoYomeiri! Woohoo!**

**Now, back to the story.**

**September 11, 15 AK**

As usual, Naruto awoke Exactly at 4:00 AM. Dressing in a dark shirt, and nearly black shorts, he then formed decorative bones over his clothes, and toughened them with more armor.

"You make that look… Delicious… Naruto-kun." A voice said quietly, though still heard clearly throughout the room. Turning his head slowly, a small grin appearing on his pale face.

Seated on his coffin, was a smirking Hyuuga Hinata, Assassin in training, with thin, skintight dark blue and black blouse, woven with steel mesh, and fingerless gauntlets with but a sash and strip of cloth to cover her.

"You're one to talk, Hinata-chan…" Naruto said, now smirking. "Does Hiashi know that you're wearing that?" He only received a sideways stare for an answer. "Right… where did you get it, anyway?"

"It was an early graduation present from Anko-sensei," replied Hinata, jumping into a flip and landing gracefully with nearly no sound.

"Shit! It's today?" Naruto cursed, running throughout his room, looking through scrolls for some last minute cramming.

"You'll do fine, Naruto-kun." Hinata said reassuringly, hugging him lightly from behind.

"I doubt it. I have to actually transform myself for the transformation technique, and I overload bunshin with chakra, making them appear dead, sickly, or not at all. The only way I can use Kawarimi is because the more chakra, the larger or more complex the object you can switch with." Naruto explained, still worrying, though no longer franticly looking through his scrolls. "Add to that, most of the staff hates my guts, and I'm the most likely candidate to fail, even if only barely."

"Iruka-sensei doesn't hate you, Naruto-kun. And your Henshin skill is much better at espionage than the regular Transformation, and Bunshin are at most, just a rookie distraction." Hinata said, moving in front of him with a smile.

He paused in thought. It still amazed Hinata how still he could be when thinking.

"What would I do without you, Hinata-hime…?" Naruto whispers, hugging her lightly. He notices the pained look upon her soul, after speaking, and thought 'you still blame yourself after all this time…'

Wrapping her in a tighter hug, he mutters reassurances, "It's not your fault, Hinata-chan… it was my choice, and still today, I'm glad I made the right one…"

After a few moments, Hinata felt better, though still somewhat distressed. "It's time we go, Naruto-kun… We need to improve some more, remember to bring your book… you still need to study"

"Alright Hinata-chan… I'll meet you outside in a moment." He lightly kissed her cheek, and walked to grab some of his things. Hinata smiled, as she left quietly as she came.

Naruto grinned and opened a chest in the corner. Inside were a preserved blonde head with closed eyes, an amulet in the yin yang style with a ruby as yang and a sapphire as yin, a steel dagger, and most importantly a black leather bound book with a skull on the front the same book Simon gave him in what seemed like years ago.

Ryu and Raziel had been great teachers, but Naruto learned the bulk of his skills and beliefs from this book.

After donning the amulet, sheathing the dagger, and holding the book reverently, he picked up the head and asked, "You ready for this, Hikari-nee?"

The eyes of the head opened, revealing they had runes in the iris and gave the blonde a bored look. "Yeah sure why not?" in a feminine voice. "On one condition. You let me ogle whoever I want. Do you know how boring it is to sit in a box all day and not have anything to read?"

In all fairness, Hikari only inhabited the preserved head. She was a purgatorial spirit, latching onto neither good nor evil but cared for knowledge. When it was discovered that poor Naruto was in a word abysmal at genjutsu, Raziel pulled some of the few strings he had left and received the help of Hikari. She shared a brother/sister bond with Naruto, and was the one who did the genjutsu.

Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that." She also seemed to like only two types of books; pure, or dirty she wasn't really picky, yuri smut, and whatever Ryu had written. He fastened the head to his belt and walked outside but not before saying good day to the empty house. Lee, who had graduated, had met with his team, and Ryu had taken a trip across the elemental countries, mostly Suna and Kumo.

"Good morning, Hikari-chan." said Hinata, spooking Naruto and Hikari, again.

"The Hyuga princess dressed like that, if I only had a body, the fun we could have." said Hikari

"Promises promises, Hikari-chan." replied Hinata who saw black blood coming out of Naruto's nose. "I think we broke him."

"Mendokuse... what did you expect?" asked Shikamaru as he walked up to them, Choji and Ino behind him. He twirled his black and white tipped cane lazily in his hand. He wore a slightly loose tuxedo and a porcelain mask on his face. (think phantom of the opera)

"Broken maybe, but happy about it." said Choji in his odd, sage like voice. He was wearing a crimson hard-leather studded armor on his chest, with sleeves plated with large green square panels till the elbow, which was then coated in a light mesh, with thin gauntlets on his hands. He also wore special leggings, similarly plated to his shoulders, and upper arms, covering below his knees. Wearing split-toe wooden sandals, he completed the look, lacking only the helmet, and facemask used to inspire fear in the enemies of the samurai and was flipping a metallic stick in his hand. His armor bore an insignia of a butterflies wings. He wore a bandolier from his right shoulder to left hip.

"Oh come on, isn't it most men's dream to see two burning hot ladies flirt with each other?" said Ino causing Choji to blush and Shikamaru smirk. She was wearing something that had to be crafted specifically for her, on her left, she wore a modest long skirt, to about her shins, while on the right it was met by a very short skirt, still quite a few inches from her knees, and quite close to her thigh. she also, on her left, wore a half-blouse, with sleeves ending into a pure yellow-gold, glove, and on the right she had only a tube-top of a wrapping covering her chest. also on her right hand, she had a pure red glove, though this one only extending to slightly further than her wrist.

Naruto broke out of his stupor and wiped the blood from his nose. "oh hey! Shammy, Split and Brawny, when did you guys get here?"

"While you were fantasizing about Hinata and Hikari in a full body." Said Shino followed by Alice, Kiba and Akamaru. He wore black pants and spectacle style shades. (think Negi) He had his wings out and his skin looked like it was covered in ridged scales of some kind. He turned his head to see Kiba with glazed eyes and holding his thumbs up. "Alice, could you be a dear?"

"Of course Shino-Sama." replied Alice, in a sultry voice as she woke Kiba from his stupor. She shared Shino's skin tone and wings. Her eyes however were multi-lensed. (like a fly and human combo.) the only articles of clothing she wore were a miniskirt and a 'skin color' bikini top, much to Shino's chagrin.

"Ow!" said Kiba, rubbing the back of his head. He wore loose clothing and no shoes. His eyes were yellow with a circular black pupil, as well as having long shaggy hair. Akamaru was Akamaru.

"That's what you get for embarrassing Shino-sama in front of his friends, Ero-Inu." Said Alice.

"How many times must I ask you not to call me Sama?" Shino, asked pushing his shades up his nose with a hidden smirk.

"At least once more, Shino-sama!" Alice replied and hugged him.

Kiba took out a notebook and started writing in it. " 'yes Shin-sama, may I have another Shin-Sama?' at this rate I will surpase the Hentai-no-Kami!" (going for god of perverts here aka Jiraya.) he muttered to himself. He looked up and saw Alice's hand change into a sickle on level with his eyes.

"The only reason I'm letting you write those manuscripts, is because you will give half of the funds to Shino-sama. Understand?" Alice, said with a feral grin. All Kiba could do was nod.

The rest were enjoying their morning popcorn and Naruto recorded the entertainment with a recording sphere Ryu had given him as a gift.

"Yo, what did we miss?" Asked Sasuke, as he and Sakura walked towards the group. He wore a red Gi vest with the Uchiha fan on the back blue pants. His hair had white streaks in it. He had gotten along with the group before the massacre of the majority of his clan, and had used them, Sakura, as a lifeline afterwards.

Sakura had dark red hair, and wore a white blouse with long sleeves and a Tao mark on her chest. A long dress with a sash in front. She had a sword strapped to her back. Thanks to some useful political Butter Shack, Sakura lived with Sasuke and Mitoko. "Kiba was being Kiba again wasn't he?"

This was routine for the group of ten. Meet up early and walk to the academy.

After waiting in their seats and talking amongst themselves for an hour or so, Iruka and Mizuki walked into the classroom. "This is it. Today, you will prove if you have what it takes to join the Ninja Ranks. Know that, should you fail, it is not the end of the world. Even though you might not become Shinobi, there are other venues. Now, lets get this party started!"

Almost anticlimactically, the first section was a written test. It covered things they would need to know; basic anatomy, ninja physics, and so on. When it ended and the scores figured; Naruto, Sakura and Hinata made perfect scores. The rest were somewhere in the middle except for Shikamaru who slept through the test and Kiba, who after doodling a nude woman or two in the margins continued writing in his notebook.

Next was the thrown accuracy portion of the test. Shino was first. He held his arms like he was going to throw senbon and started muttering. "Wind direction, South by Southwest. Speed; 7 mph. Temperature: 87 degrees. Solution in 3, 2, 1" He threw his arm towards the targets and three barbed needles shot out of his arm, each hitting around the bulls eye missing by centimeters. Shino hung his head and walked over by his friends getting a hug from Alice.

Iruka called out the score. "97"

One, very idiotic brainless fan girl, let's call her Kari, yelled, "Iruka-sensei! Bug-freak cheated! He didn't use weapons!"

Iruka sighed as he saw Alice being restrained by Shino. "Kari Shinemori, fail. Leave now."

"WHAT? You can't do that!"

'nox noctis matris tribuo mihi patientia' (Dark Night mother give me patience), (I think.) Iruka sighed. "I am the god who chooses your future! If you can not accept the differences of your comrades, then you do not deserve to be Shinobi. Gather your things and vacate the premises."

After Kari left (read: was dragged out), Mizuki asked, "Don't you think that was a little harsh, Iruka? Throwing her out for a slip of the tongue?"

"That kind of disrespect could have gotten her killed on a mission. If you don't respect the client or an opponent than you can be killed for such." Iruka explained calmly. "Besides, it was better than having Alice handle it. Alright, Choji you're up."

Choji bowed and took out five throwing knives from a pouch on his armor. He kissed the hilt of each and said, "May the Ancestors guide my hands." before throwing them. each one hit the circle outside the bull's eye. Choji bowed and got a congratulatory kiss from Ino.

"84" said Iruka with pride that not only had Choji found something he could throw with any kind of accuracy but how much he had improved with them.

Sakura went next and threw five kunai hitting near the outer rim of the target. She shrugged begrudgingly and hugged Sasuke.

"69." said Iruka not really surprised, she was more of an up close kind of girl. (Kiba snickered at the number.)

Next up was Hinata who after kissing Naruto for luck threw six Bo-shuriken hitting the bull's-eye in a star pattern. Then glomped Naruto.

"100" said Iruka with a small smirk. 'Sensei and the rest taught you well.' "Kiba Inuzuka." after a moment of silence filled with sporadic laughing, he yelled, "Kiba! Get here now or flunk the entire test!" Kiba walked up, threw some Kunai half assedly, turned before they even hit the target and went back to his notebook.

After several fan girls, Shikamaru walked up. After leaning back on his cane in a way that seemed almost physically impossible, he calmly began to speak. "Ladies and Gentlemen, for my first trick." he threw his arm and 52 cards hit the target edge first. After getting a nod from Iruka, he pulled his right sleeve down and the cards flew up it. He flicked his wrist and threw a rose towards the students.

"85." (mostly just pulling these numbers from the top of my head)

Sasuke flipped a coin looked at the result and smirked. He took out three small globes and threw them at the target, engulfing it in flame. "Kaki."

"84" Iruka rubbed along the scar of his nose. 'Kami be praised for Ryu-san and his improvements to the academy equipment.' he extinguished the flames to show the target in one piece no worse for wear, other than being slightly blackened.

Sasuke was cheered by the fan girls and Sakura. He tried to hide behind Shino and Alice.

Naruto smirked and started to chant while reading his book and pointing towards the target. "_Deathly Javelins from what is beyond, aim true, strike fast, __PIERCE_!" " Three spears formed of bone appeared and hovered in the air before Naruto threw his arm and the spears hit the target near the bulls eye.

"91." Thankfully, the remaining fan girls kept quiet.

Ino was last. After giving Choji a wink, she strutted to the target line and stared at it for a moment before she took out a couple of senbon, kissed them setting them on sparks and throwing them hitting one bulls eye and two near misses. She preceded to lick one finger and touch it to her barely covered side and made steam appear from the heat.

"94"

Next portion was a class favorite. Taijutsu test in the manner of a fake tournament. Mizuki drew names out of a hat. "Asakura Shimon and Aburame Shino."

Sadly, there were three 'tribes' of fan boys. One for Ino, one for Alice or as they refer to her the sexy chick who hangs out with the freak, and one for Hinata who acted in secret least the incur the wrath of Naruto. Three guesses on which one Shimon is a part of.

"Peh easy. Once I beat you, Sexy-chan will be all over me!" Shimon flexed and got into the academy stance. To his credit, he was rather brawny.

Shino merely looked at Mizuki to start the match. When the signal was given, Shimon ran, rather slowly in all relativity, at Shino expecting it to take one blow. Shino waited till the blow was launched, dodged and punched Shimon in the gut. He turned and walked to his end of the circle and turned. "Tsume." and just like that, Shimon fell to the ground.

Next names to be called were, "Massetsu Shiyou and Akamichi Choji." Shiyou was a rather willowy fan girl with brown hair.

"Hahaha! Once I beat you, Sasuke-kun will see my worth! And then we'll be married, have three kids; two boys and a girl…" This went on for awhile before Choji sighed and walked up to the delusional fan girl and hit a pressure point, knocking her out.

"Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino… good grief." said Mizuki glaring at the hat he was drawing names from.

"Fifty ryo and a bag of chips on Ino," Said Shikamaru loud enough for everyone to hear. A silence was heard.

"Only fifty Shikamaru?" Ino replied with a wink at Choji.

'Physicly Sakura is the stronger one, but Ino is known for being unorthodox in fights. Sakura won't be using her weapons and Ino won't use her spells. I have twenty ryo with me. The answer is clear.'

"Fifteen ryo on a draw." said Shino unexpectedly. Alice shrugged with a large grin. She knew her master didn't have his eye on either of them. Though he would probably enjoy the eye candy, she knew she would.

"One hundred ryo on Ino-chan!" said one random fan boy before a rather large growl was heard and Choji held him up with one hand.

"Mine."

Naruto decided to stop what he was thinking on doing. "you know Ryu's rule Choji." he grinned like a fox.

"Never go to him for relationship advice?"

"No the other one."

Choji nodded and threw the fan boy several feet and held up a rather large bag. After jiggling it for a second he grinned.

"One hundred and fifty five Ryo on Ino-chan."

"fifty ryo and a jutsu scroll on Sakura." said Sasuke with a grin.

Even after being with Sakura for most of the academy Sasuke Uchiha had hordes of fan girls. So it came to no ones surprise that several more numbers were shouted.

Naruto and Hinata used the chaos to sneak a little ways away and snuggle.

Kiba gave Akamaru his prized notebook and watched and waited and giggled. Akamaru gave a puppy shrug and transformed into a chibi dog boy with a brush and inkpot next to him. 'Another day, another treat.'

When the rabid betting was off and Iruka was holding the money, Sakura and Ino bowed to each other. Well Sakura bowed, Ino shimmied and bowed, showing off her figure.

Both fighters stood apart, stances ready. All was quiet, until a shout from Iruka could be heard, "Hajime!" and they charged at each other, secretly channeling their energy to use special skills of their trades. Sakura used her energy to make her muscles stronger, and reactions faster, activating the special effect of her special set of skills, "Zeal", that allowed her to strike at up to five times the amount of hits another could with the same speed. Ino, on the other hand, used her skills at pyrokinesis, to use a special "buff" spell, "Enchant" which added a special combustion that burned with the friction caused by weapons or fists hitting something.

They charged forth, and right before meeting, they burst into an unusual could of smoke, flying limbs, and angry sounds. The observing groups sweat dropped, as the fight went on. After a few moments, the cloud let up, so a glimpse of what happened could be seen. Sakura had rips and cuts in her outfit, and most of what skin was showing was slightly burned, or blackened with bruises. Ino had many now-purpling bruises showing what Sakura's assault had done, as well as slightly matted hair, messily covering her head. However, soon after the cloud had disappeared, it showed up again, blocking all view.

A few moments later, the cloud stopped, disappeared completely, and punches, insults, and attacks had stopped as well. It was the end of the fight, and Ino's outfit matched and Sakura had tears and frayed hair. However both fainted at the same time showing it was taxing.

Iruka handed Shino a total of five hundred ryo, a bag of chips, three jutsu scrolls, a fan girl's spare rather racy underwear, the deed to a rundown dojo, a blank summoning scroll and Kiba's spare ink brush. Why they had all this no one knew.

Shino handed half of the money to Sasuke and Choji to divide it however they wanted. He handed the bag of chips to Choji who grinned. He kept the jutsu scrolls for the moment to read and hand out later and gave Alice the spare underwear hopping that now she would finally wear some. He kept the dojo deed to give to Gai. Finaly he handed the blank scroll to Choji and pocketed the ink brush.

At this time, Naruto and Hinata returned. Naruto's smile threatened to break his face and Hinata's hair was slightly messed. Hikari kept giggling. Earning slight growls from the tribe of Hinata fan boys. They knew they didn't stand a hell of a chance so they mostly stuck to training and occasionally pinning for the girl.

"Nara Shikamaru and Bi Riki." Mizuki called trying to get things back on track.

Riki was an odd one. As an orphan she was raised by Anko. She was the fourth most developed girl of her age group. She wore a low cut blouse and skirt showing off her developing figure. She was odd in the fact she was the only fan girl who went for Shino and Alice. She was friends with the two and Alice had given her hope in one of their girl talks.

Shikamaru put his cane down straight on the ground and there it stayed. He sighed and dredged his way to the ring. He didn't hate women really. He mostly just hated the idea of fighting them. Every Nara is taught chivalry and they all, even the girls born into the clan, have this weird genetic bond thing that makes them fall for someone more troublesome then their mothers and none in the academy fit that description.

When they got into the ring Riki bowed and Shikamaru bowed with a flourish. (Tipping his hat, bending, his hand carrying the hat around back, before he stood back up, and dropped the hat on his head..) Shikamaru bent his arms in front of himself and started hopping in place from foot to foot. His shadow had split into four parts and covered his hands and feet. Shisou: a martial style Shikamaru had developed for the Nara clan. Useful for mid to short range.

Riki grinned and took her own stance which looked like she was just standing there. However Shikamaru noticed the tensing of her legs and arm muscles. She burst forward and tried to dive kick Shikamaru. Shikamaru ducked calmly and turned to face her. He swiped kicked and his shadow lengthened like a rope and tripped her. She landed on her hands and bounced back to try to kick him in the face. He turned her kick and swung his arm like he was going to claw her making his hand's shadow lengthen and form claws. She rolled to the side and lunged with multiple kicks faster then most could follow. Shikamaru held up his arm in a defensive position and his shadow formed a shield.

Shikamaru smirked and said, "I give." causing Riki and Mizuki to facefault.

All heard clapping and looked to see Maito Gai and Rock Lee. Lee had his bowl cut sticking up and wore a dark green Gi top and brown Gi pants. "Bravo, encore! Encore valiant Kunoichi!" yelled Lee with a wolf's grin.

"Excuse me, but this is a private graduation." said Mizuki.

Gai narrowed his eyes causing Mizuki to flinch. Gai had been on Naruto's protection duty when the kid was only an infant. Mizuki was one of the first assailants, Mizuki still had nightmare's of pretzels and green Whirlwinds.

Gai smiled his 'youth worship' smile. (patent pending) "Young Lee wanted to cheer on his future comrades. Is that a problem?" Mizuki shook his head and went back to his hat.

Lee went to the group who had formed a huddle… with Kiba watching the matches. Naruto asked, "So, where are the rest of your team?"

Lee sighed. "Ten-Ten is ill and Neji said the elders needed him for something. What he never says."

As they proceeded to regale Lee as to how the day had gone so far, several more matches had come and gone. Mostly fan girls versus fan boys.

"Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuga Hinata"

Kiba looked like he won the keys to heaven. Here he was given the chance to spar with the hottest girl in his class, and just about any contact was useable. And best of all, Naruto wouldn't be able to use it for target practice reasons. He knew he wasn't going to win but one touch would be enough to keep his research going for at least a chapter or two.

Akamaru, still in chibi-dog boy form, looked at Kiba than at Hinata. He sighed and reached for a seal on his collar that looked like a red cross and pushed it. In a small poof of smoke, a book appeared in his hands titled, 'Basic First Aid that actually Works'. by Senju Tsunade.

Hinata, guessing what Kiba had in mind, sighed and walked calmly to the ring, noticing several bleeding noses from the 'audience'. She shrugged and turned to face Naruto and the group and made a show of reaching for the bottom of her blouse. Thanks to the byuakugan she saw that the simple act of touching the bottom of her blouse caused Kiba to fall back with a nose bleed. She glomped Naruto when she was declared the winner.

Mizuki threw the hat over his shoulder, caught by Shikamaru. He liked to collect hats for some reason. "Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke."

The two circled each other like tigers waiting to pounce. The two were rivals. They were pretty even in all aspects of the ninja and magica that Ryu taught. Taijutsu or any martial art really was the battlefield they chose to see which one was rookie of the year.

Sasuke grinned and held his fist up, Naruto copying as he did. They fist beat three times before Sasuke punched and Naruto whacked him up side the head. Sasuke sighed and fell down. Hinata clapped, most of the class laughed and the fan girls screeched.

Iruka called out "Taijutsu exam is over!" as he headed inside, the students sitting or lounging around a bit.

"Akimichi Chouji!" he shouted, as the... big boy went to the examination room, coming back with a Hitai-ite a few moments later.

"Aburame Shino!" he continued, Shino returning with a Hitai-ite

"Uzumaki Naruto!" he calls again, Naruto heading into the exam room.

"Alright Naruto, please perform Kawarimi" Iruka says.

"Think Fast!" Mizuki shouts, before throwing an eraser at Naruto's head.

In a puff of smoke, Mizuki is switched with Naruto, and is hit in the head with the eraser. In another puff, they're back where they started.

"heheh... Alright, Naruto... Perform a Clone Technique" Iruka continues, chuckling.

Naruto forms a familiar handsign, muttering "Bunshin no Justu..." as 20 clones appear, as Naruto's muttered word, Confusion, does not reach their ears.

"Great job, Naruto! Now, please perform the Transformation technique!"

Iruka finally says, after being stunned by the number of clones.

"Henshin..." Naruto and his clones mutter, as the room becomes very dark, and the clone's forms change from human, to upright-walking bovines, carrying Halberds or pole-axes, with glowing red eyes. In the darkness of the room, they appear terrifying. The "Hell Bovine" in front looks into Mizuki's eyes, glaring, before saying "Moo!"

This action causes Iruka, and Mizuki, both who had never expected such an action, to flee, screaming.

Sighing, Naruto uses _Henshin_

"Uchiha Sasuke!" he says, Grabbing a Hitai-ite and stuffing it into his pocket for later.

Naruto sat next to an old shack reading the 'forbidden' scroll he took from the Hokage. Well, took was too strong a word, he and Sarutobi agreed on a plan to catch Mizuki in the act of treachery… considering Sarutobi had to be unconscious for the plan to look real, Naruto used his "Oiroke no jutsu" liberally causing the Hokage to faint due to mild blood loss.

"Find anything good?" asked Hikari.

"Several. Photographic memory notes really help, remind me to thank Ryu for them." answered Naruto. "Take this one for example, the Kage bunshin no jutsu. Essentially it allows anyone of jonin level chakra to make one or two golems of themselves out of nothing but chakra. They think like the original and move like the original, but they cancel with one good hit. This may be the thing I've been looking for in regards to my golem problem."

"Anything else?"

"Hmm… ah here's one. 'Chakura no Yaiba'. Created by the Shodaime, it's a chakra exercise and also a weapon, maybe the origin of the scalpel jutsu and Kaze Yaiba?" He held out two fingers and a bluish aura shone from them in the shape of a line, he ran them over a leaf and it cut in half. "Heh, Hinata will love this."

Hikari giggled and muttereed, "And any other blade you have."

All of a sudden, Iruka appeared and konked Naruto on the head. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

Naruto tilted his head up and started rolling the scroll back up. "Hey sensei! You… know of the plan?"

"Plan? Mizuki said you stole the forbiddin scroll!" Iruka said.

"That would be a no then" Naruto said as he handed the scroll to Iruka.

"Hah! You foolish idiot!" Mizuki threw a fuuma shuriken from the trees aimed at Naruto. Before he could do anything, Iruka pushed him away taking it in the back. Thankfully, those flak jackets weren't just for show.

Mizuki landed on the ground and started spining another fuuma shuriken. "Do you know why your hated?"

Naruto took the fuuma shuriken from Iruka's back and waved his hand over the wound. Miraculously the wound closed up. "you didn't have to do that sensei, but thank you anyway."

"Look at me when I'm talking!" said mizuki as he threw the other shuriken.

"Ishigaki Hone(side bone wall)" Naruto chanted and a wall of bones appered in front of him blocking the shuriken.

"Little tidbit, this used to be a graveyard back in the day. Still plenty of samples to choose from. Now what were you saying?"

Mizuki took out a kunai and smirked. "The reason you're hated is because…"

"Raziel-san was sealed inside me and idiots think I am he and he is me. Really, Ino gets newer information than you do." answered Naruto as he stroked Hikari's hair.

Mizuki growled and ran at the boy, until Naruto snapped his fingers and hands grabbed his feet causing him to lose his balance and fall.

"I try to be nice, I try to not go the stereotypical route of necromancers. Yet you people still hate me for something that isn't even sealed anymore. Now…" Naruto held Hikari up to Mizuki's face. "Gaze into hell, Mizuki-san." Mizuki's eyes glazed and his mouth hung in a silent scream.

Naruto put Hikari back on his belt and smirked. "Good girl." he walked over to Iruka. "You ok there sensei? I may be good, but we should probable still get you to a hospital. Old Monkey will tell you about everything ok?"

Iruka nodded before handing Naruto his headband. 'Maybe I should rejoin the brotherhood or Anbu, less injury.'

Chapter clear!

WS**: hey. Long chapter, the next should be up relatively soon. Leave your questions and comments in a review and one of us will answer them.**

**Omake 1: inside the vision**

Mizuki looked around, he seemed to be in a sauna somewhere. He was on a massage table and the steam obscured the other occupants. "This isn't so bad…"

"Yes my youthful costumer!"

Mizuki turned his head and saw a man thong wearing Gai rubbing oil into his hands. He squeaked and flew off the table, which caused the steam to clear showing his worst nightmare in surround vision.

Beared Gai's, bald Gai's red haired Gai's, Gai's wall to wall who looked like they either wanted to youth-hug him or pummel him into oblivion each wearing man thongs. Mizuki screamed and all fell to black.


	4. Introductions

**Wandering Sage: Hello. Here we go! First 'make out scene' in one of my fics. Slightly citrus-y, hoo boy. But first, a look to see what everybody's favorite red-head is up to… in the land of the burning sand. (**B**N no seriously, it's very, very hot… I have the burns to show for it… note to self, no more running barefoot in the desert)**

Dear Lich and Fey,

How are you guys? I'm doing as well as can be expected. You'll never guess what happened as I was leaving Kumo. Apparently, the brother of your spiritual kin became Raikage when they found the old one, tea hating bastard, dead in his office. They're planning on reforming the way the village is run, so don't expect any more attempts on Fey's pretty eyes.

Hmm… what else…? Oh. I'm currently in this large village in the desert. Yeah… hot days, warm and cool nights. Oh. Met these three kids who show promise, so expect me in a couple of months and tell old man monkey to keep three Konoha head bands on standby just in case.

Your beloved teacher,

Uther 'Ryu' Peabody

Ps. if you make a mess, be sure to clean it up.

This was the note that appeared in a twirl of wind after a small make out session between Hinata and Naruto, with Hikari giggling softly in the corner. They both blushed at the end. They had promised each other, Raziel and Hiashi they would wait on actual sex till they made chunin at least.

Flashback Begin!

Hinata and Naruto were sitting at a table in the Hyuga estate, in the room with Hiashi, Uther and Raziel. They were to participate in the "overprotective father" ritual between Naruto and Hiashi.

They had conversed over small rules, such as snuggling, kissing, privacy, etc. and were to come to the last item of the night. Yes, you've guessed it.

As Hiashi, somewhat shyly, brought up the topic of… procreation, all save Uther, paused, slightly startled by his apparent shyness. Naruto blushed, and Hinata blushed as well, but with one large difference. She had a sexy smirk upon her face, aiming it towards Naruto.

Uther, deciding to have a little fun, winked at Naruto very slightly, before drawing Hiashi's attention. "Excuse me, Hiashi-san, but I believe that…" He continued on for a few moments of pointless things, keeping Hiashi distracted. Naruto took his chance, as Uther took a sip of tea, pecking Hinata lightly on the lips.

The results were instantaneous. With the pause in words from Uther, Hiashi's attention returned, and witnessed the special occurrence that lit his anger. "You!" He shouted, diving over the small table, tackling Naruto, in an extremely un-Hyuga manner, completely shocking the others in the room.

During the tackle, Naruto's leg shot up, and knocked Uther's tea from his hands. Instantly, he shot up, his face a mask of rage, before shouting "NOO!"

Hiashi and Naruto immediately stopped their scuffle, to look over towards Uther and his now demonic-looking face, red with anger. They both gulped before doing the only sensible thing to do. They cowered, hugging each other out of sheer terror, as Uther shouted, "FOR THE DEATH OF MY TEA NARUTO. YOU AND HINATA SHALL BE PUNISHED DEARLY! NO SEXUAL RELATIONS UNTIL YOU'RE CHUNIN, AT LEAST!"

Hiashi recovered miraculously, added his two cents. "I agree! No intercourse until chunin!"

Uther's rage then turned on Hiashi, "AND YOU! FOR THE NEXT 48 HOURS, YOU ARE TO DRESS WITH SUNGLASSES, AND A BLIND MAN'S CANE, AND NO BYAKUGAN, SANS EMERGENCIES!" Hiashi wilted.

Naruto's fear instantly turned to sorrow, as the words finally registered. Hinata was still shocked from the initial tackle, which she did not expect at all from her father.

Later, when she finally recovered, Naruto had to explain the bad news. He limped for seven days, but had a permanent smile on his face for 48 hours straight.

End Flashback

Naruto leaned in to continue their session when Raziel entered and cleared his throat. He had changed his attire to a red tuxedo with his symbol on the back, two crossed swords with a skull below them. Thanks to a rather attractive traveling healer (hint hint) the hospital had been able to grow him a lower jaw.

Raziel reached into his pocket and took out his watch. "Your team placements will begin in two hours, be sure to take your supplies." he reached into a bag on the table and pulled out a dark red sphere of light and chewed it like an apple.

Sakura thought she heard some faint screams.

Naruto heard a faint "Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom…" He looked around a bit, before glaring slightly towards Hikari. "Stop it!" he scolded quietly. Then he realized it was a little catchy.

"Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom…"

Scene change

When Iruka walked into the class room covered in bandages, the class went silent. _'If I knew it was that easy…_' "Graduates, once more, congratulations on making it this far. However, do not become arrogant, your career begins now. You will be placed in teams of three, designated by the Hokage himself, so if you don't like it, tough luck. Team 1; …"

Everyone zoned out 'til they heard their names.

"Team seven: Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Hikari, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke under Hatake Kakashi."

Hinata turned and gave Naruto a small pout to which he kissed her forehead. Surprisingly none of the fangirls, or fanboys were shrieking, which may have been because of the looks Alice and Shikamaru were giving them.

Flashback Begin!

Alice, returning to the classroom after lunch, was swarmed again by the few remaining fanboys/girls, before quickly swatting them away, and walking towards Shikamaru. With only a small nod towards the boy, Shikamaru stood up, used his powers to force each fanboy and fangirl in the room to line up in the back of the room.

Staring them in the eye, he simply snapped his fingers, before each of the fanpeoples found themselves as part of a map that none had recognized. Alice and he had walked up to them, before music started out of nowhere.

Both Alice and Shikamaru grinned, before starting to dance. Then, all of a sudden, Shikamaru started to sing, "United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama, Haiti, Jamaica, Peru!" and emphasizing each different name with a strike to the person playing the "part" of the country's general face area. Then after a small pause where more music had appeared, Alice bounced on the balls of her feet, before singing the next part; "Republic Dominican, Cuba, Caribbean  
Greenland, El Salvador too!" while she was also emphasizing each country with a strike to someone's face. They continued to alternate until the last verse, they sang in unison, "Hong Kong, Abu Dhabi, Qatar, Yugoslavia... Crete, Mauritania, Then Transylviania, Monaco, Liechtenstein, Malta, and Palestine, Fiji, Australia, Sudan!" finally slamming the last person in the face hard enough to break the illusion, leaving all of the fanpeoples bruised enough to be sent home.

After bowing to the audience, which consisted of Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Hinata, and Iruka, they each held up score cards. Kiba had 9.5, Shino had 10, Hinata had 9, Iruka had a 10, and Naruto was looking around for a moment, before grabbing Hinata's 10, ripping of the 0, and adding it to his own 10. Shikamaru grinned, as Alice sauntered back down to Shino, who only sighed again.

Kiba had to ask, "So where did you learn that?"

His only answer was a wink, motioning towards Naruto.

End flashback

"Team eight: Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino." a throat was cleared and he amended, "And Alice, Under Yuhi Kurenai."

As one, half of the fan boys shouted out negatives, until they found sharp bone teeth in their desks.

"Team nine is still in circulation, so kudos to them. Team ten is: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji under Sarutobi Asuma. Your instructors will meet you after lunch."

(Begin omake)

Following Shino home for the ninth time this week (don't ask) the rest of the rookie twelve, plus random tagalongs to shove the blame on, we find a heated discussion of what Shino's eyes could look like.

Sasuke and Ino shared the idea of having them be either burned horribly, or on fire themselves, somehow.

Chouji thought they were either runestones of power and control, or cupcakes. He forgot which.

Sakura believed them to be perfect gems, an Emerald and a Ruby, for some strange reason or another.

Hinata, Hikari, and Naruto all shared a knowing smirk when asked what they thought, and did not answer.

Kiba's answer to the question was, "Maybe he doesn't?" Akamaru facepaw'd.

Seven of the tagalongs, strangely enough, two male, said, more or less; "His eyes must be gorgeous! Why else would Alice keep them to herself!"

The last tag along, one of the weird ones of the school, said "He of course has mouths for eyes, what else would he hide there?"

Neji just said that they were not to make assumptions to be disappointed.

Lee's eyes burned with a fire, before he shouted his answer to the heavens. "HIS EYES MUST BE BURNING WITH THE FIRES OF YOUTH!" before he ran off.

Shikamaru sighed and said his eyes must be perfectly normal, if not a bit sensitive to sunlight.

Naruto chuckled, and then called out, "Shino! They want to see your eyes!"

Shino appeared from... somewhere... and only asked, "Why didn't you just ask me? I have nothing to hide from those curious. You see, behind my sunglasses..." He then began taking off his sunglasses, eyes closed,

"Are these." he finished, before he opened his eyes.

The largest most cute, puppy-dog eyes possible, including, somehow, through the coat, a pout with a hanging lower lip, the works. Instantly, the tagalongs passed out from the cute, and Hikari, Hinata, and Naruto were laughing their diaphragms to soreness. The rest of the female rookie 12, instantly glomped Shino, who went Poof, showing to have been replaced with a clone of Naruto, who died (BN lucky sonnava…). Shino nodded his thanks to Naruto, then leapt away.

The laughing trio, immediately got up and jumped away after him, leaving everyone stunned by the immense cute that no-one save those absent were prepared for.

Only Shikamaru caught the slight change in his chakra the moment Shino's eyes opened.

He was the first to recover, so he walked away, twirling his cane, muttering his phrase; "Mendokuse..."

(end omake)

After the lunchtime hour, the teams sat and chatted with one another to pass the time. At five past, two rather attractive Kunoichi walked into the room. One wore a red and white battle dress with bandages covering her legs. She had black hair and wine red eyes.

Her companion was dressed… less shyly. She wore a tan trench coat, a tan skirt, fishnet and a white cloth covered some of her "assets" her hair was purple and spiny.

"Team Eight?" asked the conservative one.

Kiba tore his gaze from the barely clad one to look at Hinata's face and raised one shoulder before continuing to gaze. Shino lowered his shades slightly and smirked when he saw the two, mainly at the prickly haired one. He nodded to Hinata. Alice simply giggled slightly and Hinata stood and bowed to the two as all five got up to follow them.

They followed them to a wooden clearing and sat when instructed, knowing there were no traps.

"I am your instructor Yuuhi Kurenai. And due to a slight change, this is my assistant, Mitarashi Anko." Kurenai began to which Anko gave a peace sign. "We'll start off simple. Tell us your likes, dislikes, specialties, goals…"

"And who you would like to sleep with." continued Anko, earning her a glare from Kurenai.

'There has to be something in the water here.' thought a rather bored Akamaru.

Kiba, ever eager began before Kurenai could protest. "Inuzuka Kiba. I like my partner in crime Akamaru, hot springs and writing. I dislike cats. I specialize in tracking by scent, hearing, and by scouting as well as close combat. My goal to surpass Ecchi no Kami! As for the last question…" he slowly zoned off.

"Aburame Shino. I like insects, Alice-San, my teammates. I dislike bug zappers, fly paper, and high pitched noises. I specialize in tracking as well, quick logical thought, close range combat, and mass producing an army, as well as any woman who wouldn't run from me because of my…condition. I compliment you on your genjutsu skills, Miss Kurenai."

"And your goal?" asked Anko.

"When I find one I'll let you know."

"I am Alice. I like Shino-sama, those who are friends of Shino-sama, and any who would love Shino-sama. I dislike loud noises, those who wish to harm Shino-sama and cold temperatures. I specialize in assassinations, hiding in the shadows and serving Shino-sama. My goal is to find Shino-sama a mate and help him. Also, to answer the last question, Shino-sama."

Shino sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It should be noted that she is technically five years old."

Anko grinned. "You look good for your age."

Hinata went last. "Hyuga Hinata. I like my friends, flower pressing, music… and Cinnamon Rolls. I dislike… not much. I too specialize in tracking and assassination, poison brewing and combat. My goal is to heal my beloved so that he can use his abilities without his malady. And the last, is a secret."

"Yes well, as informative as that was, there is just one thing we need to take care of before we become officially a team." Kurenai explained with a mild glare at Anko. "Meet here tomorrow for training at six in the morning. Eat light." They spent the better part of two hours just doing whatever. Kiba wrote, with Anko giving him pointers, Akamaru jumped around both of them. Kuranei listened as Hinata and Shino played their instruments, a flute and violin respectively. And Alice tried her hand at seductive dancing which helped Kiba write.

Meanwhile

Shortly after team eight left, an, apish looking man with an unlit cigarette in his mouth wearing a regular jonin uniform with a sash with the symbol of fire on it. Behind him was a sickly looking jonin with a katana coughing into his hand. "Team 10? This way."

Choji and Ino looked at Shikamaru who nodded slightly and stood up twirling his cane.

After walking a ways, they entered one of the barbeque restaurants owned by the Akimichi. After ordering, the ape man began talking. "I'm Sarutobi Asuma, due to Hokage-sama's order each of the graduating teams have two instructors. This is Gekkou Hayate, kenjutsu specialist of konaha. Tell us your likes, dislikes, specialties, goals and whatever else you want to tell us. Might as well start. I like shogi, hoshimi, jutsu theory and philosophy. I dislike snakes. I specialize in wind jutsu, close combat and defensive abilities. My goal to make you three some of the best."

"Troublesome..." began Shikamaru. "Nara Shikamaru. I like playing Shogi, Entertaining others, puzzles, and cloud staring. Don't really have any dislikes. Too much work. I specialize in slight-of-hand, causing confusion, playing with others' minds, shadow techniques, and restriction. (BN we all know what you're thinking. Maybe. ^.^) I've not really decided on a goal, other than improving myself." he continued, smirking.

"As Asuma-san said, my name is Gekkou Hayate. I like training, herbal tea, my fiancée, and calligraphy. I dislike the taste of medicine. I specialize in Kenjutsu and written reports. My goal is to see you three become Chunin."

"I am Yamanaka Ino/**Yo, I'm Yamanaka Ino.** I am fond of; avians, flora and lightning storms and washing myself/**I like birds, flowers, cooking and pretty flames and baths.** I dislike large bodies of water, cats, and blenders/ **I hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate dogs, water, and conservative clothing.** I specialize in Lightning jutsu, lightning spells and general magnetism/ I'm**good at fire jutsu, fire spells and explosions, 'cause they're pretty.** My goal is to be separate from my flame counterpart so that we can work in conjunction/ **my goal is to be submissive for my big teddy bear. Fire is pretty." **Somehow the conservatively dressed half of Ino blushed.

"Ino, Ino, too much information." Shikamaru said twirling his cane. He saw Asuma's confused expression and sighed. "Since Ino was ten, while you were serving the fire daimyo most likely, she suffered an... accident, that caused her to be as she is currently. If Hokage-sama didn't explain it to you, please don't pry as it's a... touchy subject." while Shikamaru was explaining, Choji distracted Ino with a lit match, to which she licked her lips.

At Hayate's cough, Choji looked up from his match and Ino. "Ah. My turn is it?" he extinguished the match earning him half a pout from Ino till he gave her a matchbox.

"I am Akimichi Chouji." He began, "I like herbology, and biology, training and bettering myself, protecting others, and... a certain special someone... I dislike unneeded violence, unecessary and any and all killing. I believe that everyone deserves a second chance, but only one second chance. My hobbies are practicing herbology, studying plants, and animals, and training myself mentally and physically. My dreams..? I guess I'd like to stop as much violence and pain as I can, and maybe settle down and start a family..." Chouji then blushed, amazingly, after finishing his introduction.

Asuma lit a cigarette which soon fell in half. He glared at Hayate who whistled nonchalantly. "Ok. Tomorrow meet at training grounds 15 at eight o clock sharp."

Ino played with her matches. Choji and Shikamaru were playing cards, with Shikamaru winning four out of five times. Hayate had left to go to a doctor's appointment. Asuma just ate and cleaned his trench knives.

Meanwhile

At little past two, team seven were still waiting. Sasuke had taking to thinking and juggling fireballs, Sakura kept praying that their sensei wasn't hurt...too much. Naruto however was jotting notes on magical theory, magical practice, and magical experiments.

Necromancer by trade, if not life choices, did little to curb Naruto's curiosity about how to make things work and how to make spells and jutsu, if not for him than for his teammates. Being a Lich had certain advantages over being alive. Lack of any need for sleep was one of them. Being able to access parts of the brain the living can't without severe harm.

Their melancholy waiting was broken, finally, by a gray missile being thrown through the door and landing in front of them. Sakura went to check on the poor thing looking like a pile of body parts. Sasuke kept juggling with a smirk, and Naruto took a moment to hold up a score card of 8.5 before going back to his notes.

A moment later, Raziel walked in looking at his pocket watch. "thirty minutes late is acceptable, forty five minutes is pushing it, an hour however..." he put the watch back in his pocket and took out one of the apple shaped spheres and bit into it. "I trust we have an understanding, Scarecrow?"

The pile of limbs jumped up showing a gray haired one eyed Jonin in perfect health... minus the rather noticeable limp as he walked to the door. "Team seven with me. Meet on the roof."

All three got up in near unison. Sakura kissed her rosary, Sasuke ate the fireballs in his hands and Naruto kept jotting down notes as the books rose with him.

Once they got to the roof and situated, Kakashi began talking. "Alright, due to Hokage-sama thinking long term, you have two instructors. Tell us your likes, dislikes, specialties, and whatever. I'm Hatake Kakashi. I like a lot, don't really dislike anything, you'll find out maybe. Ok, pinky."

Sakura's eye twitched at the nickname. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like meditation, blossoms, Mr. Poki, my mace, and my friends. I dislike a few things including how I used to be, my specialties are, righteous smashing barriers and healing. Call me pinky again and I will introduce Mr Poki to your family jewels."

"My name is Raziel Kaneson. I like a few things, I dislike less. My specialties are many."

Sasuke formed and ate another fireball before he spoke. "Uchiha Sasuke. I like fire blades and that odd… shocky sensation you get when you rub your feet on a carpet and touch someone. I dislike; traitors and fanatics. Me specialties are close to long range combat, and quick tool construction."

"Uzumaki Naruto. I like my sister Hikari, who likes that orange book you keep in your pack Kakashi-san, Hina-chan, my friends and creating spells and jutsu for others. I dislike... fan boys. My specialties include: raising an army, anatomy, spell and jutsu creation and all around destruction. I'm also quite familiar with the bone, muscle and organ structure of at least ten different species. It's probably better if you don't ask." Naruto made one more note in each book before handing Sakura and Sasuke a slip of paper each.

"Alright, meet at training ground seven at eight sharp." said Kakashi as Raziel held a spectral blade in front of his face.

Naruto kept jotting down more notes after taking out a fourth book. Sasuke went back to juggling, and Hikari and Sakura chatted.

**The next day**

In three separate areas, in six different ways, six people said almost at the same time, "Welcome Genin Candidates."

**And there you have it. The long awaited next chapter. The chapter after this may take some time because it's three tests at once. Seven signing out.**


End file.
